A New Beginning
by serenitygurl607
Summary: Hermione starts her new life as Mya Campbell. Everyone's now wondering what ever happened to Haley's sister?


A/N: 2nd story ya'll

Summary: Hermione tells us how her story begins. Eventually a D/Hr.

Chapter 1 -Obliviate

_I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away_

You don't know me. You'll never know me , so just leave me alone.

Who do you think you are???Do you think my life's perfect well it's not.Oh I'm perfect prefect Hermione. Yeah. Yeah right!!!! There was always better than me. Someone who was an even more perfect person than everyone thought I was. That person was my sister.

_She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

My sister was perfect. My parents always compared me with her.

I was smart , but my sister was always smarter. She was prettier than me taller _  
_and better in everything that's what everyone around my sister said.Whatever I did she would do better. So I ran away like anyone would care. I'm the accident. My parents never really cared. It was always "act like Haley ."

_Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream_

No one cared what I thought. I thought I had my best friends , Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly , but then Haley had to come and mesmorize them with her beauty . Something I never had. They were my friends just because they thought I was really smart. When they met Haley ,they ditched me._  
_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
_

My parents tried to get people to help me.It's like I was in a nightmare , it was unreal. Now that I'm 15 I don't really care anymore. After this year I can live on my own. I can be free. My own person. I don't need anyone._  
_

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second_

We were two different people . I guess my parents didn't know that. I don't think they even knew my name. _  
_

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity  
_

I have my own identity now. I used to be Haley's sister or bush-head or better yet bucktooth , but I've changed.

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream _

I'm going to be myself this year. I'm not going back to Hogwarts as Hermione Granger. I'm going back as Mya Campbell. That's right I decided to change my name. Hermione Granger is no more. _  
_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry-_

I didn't have friends as Hermione Granger , but know as Mya Campbell. No one has to feel sorry for me. Or give me a pity date. Cuz I don't need anyone . That's right I don't need anyone!!!!_  
  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now_

Sooner or later I'll be off on my own. I just realized no cares what I do. I'm my on person. The only person I need is myself and I'll be fine. I'm actually better off by myself. Like anyone will miss me. I stay at Hogwarts for 2 more years and then I'm off by myself.

_Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past  
_

Just think I'm very lucky to have magic . There are so many people hurting and starving . I'd rather have parents who didn't care than parents who never knew you existed. I've never had a birthday or an I love you from my parents. It's like I wasn't even there.

_I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me_

I going to live a new life. I'll forget everything and everyone. I will have a fresh start

._  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

Right now I'm getting my wand. It's now or never. It's my chance to live a new life. I can go back to Hogwarts with a new me.

_  
Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day._

It's now or never. I position the wand at myself, OBLIVIATE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or the song Shadow by Ashlee Simpson

A/N : this must suck . if it does tell me please. I'll take it off write away.


End file.
